Here's My Life
by Kodiakfan
Summary: A First Person story of Kodi's life from being a timid little puppy to a strong male huskey.
1. My Name Is Kodi

I was born on April 3rd 1926, on one of the hottest days in Nome, 66 degrees. It might not be that warm, but it was considered warm up here. My parents hadn't told me a lot about my birth, but I could still cover the basics. I was the last one out litter, and I was also the smallest.

I had two brothers named Dakota, and Dingo. Dakota had a red stripe going down from his head to his nose. Dingo looked a-lot like me, except for his red eyes.

My sister's names were Saba, Aleu, and Kiona. Saba also looked like me, but her right eye was blue, and the other was brown. Kiona was all rust red, except for her muzzle which was white. Aleu looked nothing like the rest of us. She looked a lot like dad, and by the way my parents are Balto and Jenna, Her eyes were yellow, Her fur design was a lot like Dakota's but it was light brown. But even though she was different, she was my best friend.

After a couple of weeks, our personality started kicking in. Mine was a small, hyperactive, timid little runt. Strangely, Alue's personality, was….well I can't judge her because we were all part wolf, thanks to my dad, but she was more of a wolf than he was. I only talked to her, because she knows how it feels to be different.

At six weeks old, we were getting ready to get picked up by humans. I was dead scared. No one will want me, I don't even want me. I don't want to leave my two favorite sisters in the world. Oh I forgot, Saba started getting close to Aleu and me. Saba and Aleu were too excited to get a person. They didn't seem to really care about me, now that they were leaving me.

In the morning, I woke up to the first day of the rest of my life. We were put in a wooden box with a sign on it. I couldn't read, but I knew what it said PUPPIES FOR GOOD HOMES. I sat in the corner with my head down, listening to Alue howl. The way she did it, it wasn't like a wolf howl, it was like she was singing. I started crying, cause I knew I was going to miss her. But it stopped when mom came up.

"Aleu, please don't do that," She said with her sweet voice.

"Oh sorry momma, It just happens when I'm excited," Aleu said.

Then Saba pounced on her, "I'm excited too, I can't wait to get a human, and chew on their socks," She said, she was always positive, "Papa, are you going to get a human, too,"

I tried to ignore the conversation, so I moved to a different corner. Aleu came up and sat next me.

"Why are you so down," She asked.

Before I can answer I saw Dingo get picked. Now there were five left.

"I just don't want to leave you and Saba. You two are my best friends," I told her.

She looked at me, and said, "You know I'm not going to leave the city, I'll still be around, Kodi," Aleu said

I sighed, and before I knew it another kid came. I saw Aleu doing some tricks. Kiona looked nervous, but she was picked any way. Four left.

"Almost," I encouraged her. Then two more came, and first Dakota was picked, three left, but then Saba was.

She waved good bye, and all I can do is wave back. I saw mom start crying. It was just me and Aleu.

"Funny how we're best friends, and we're also the last two," She said.

I smiled, we started playing. After a couple of hours of playing, I accidentally bit her in the ear. I nuzzled her cheek, and she smiled. I didn't realize there was a young boy watching. He laughed, and he picked…….he picked me. I was both happy and sad, I waved to Alue, and she was smiling and waving at me back.

He took me to his house, and I noticed that there was another puppy in there. He was brown everywhere with kind of a big head, literally. He placed me down, and petted my head. I smiled, and the boy laughed.

"Danny, time for supper!" his mom called. Danny walked in the kitchen. I turned around and the other puppy was looking at me with a smile.

I nervously said, "H-hi,"

"Hello, my name is Kirby," He said.

I'd met anyone before, but I told him, "I'm Kodiak, Kodi for short." I put my head down, and he looked at me like something was wrong.

"Hey, I don't bite," He assured me.

I looked up at him, and realized he so bad, "Ok,"

He smiled and pounced on me, I wasn't scared. I rolled over, and pinned him down, "Got'ya,"

"Hey, you're ok."

I got off to let him up. He did and said, "You came on the right day. Today, Danny's friend is coming, with her puppy. You would want meet her, if you're feeling bad."

I could obviously see he had crush. I started getting a little nervous, and overwhelmed of meeting too many puppies today.

After a couple of minutes, I heard the door knock. Danny came in, and opened the door, "Hey Kacey, and little Dusty," he said petting her head. When I first saw the puppy, the first thing I noticed was that she looked a lot like Alue, but she didn't have the wolf look Alue had.

"Hi Danny," She said walking in. She placed Dusty by Kirby and asked, "Did you get a new puppy,"

"Yeah I did, and you won't believe this. Is father is Balto," Kirby and the other pup looked at me.

"Balto….like Balto who saved us, Balto," She asked. I had no idea of what they were talking about. My dad was no hero, well he's mine, but I never knew he was some kind of town hero.

"Is it true," The puppy asked

"Yeah, it is," I told her. I wondered if there was anything else he hadn't told me.

"That's cool. Who knew that my roommate was related to the hero of Nome." Kirby said

"To tell you the truth, I didn't know that he was a hero until now." I said

"That sucks," she said, "My name is Dusty by the way,"

"I'm Kodi." I didn't know why, but I was starting to feel like I was with Aleu again. Dusty looked like her, and also had her personality. It was weird.


	2. I Expierienced Adrenaline Rush

I don't have much to tell about my pup-hood, but when I became a yearling, I experienced an adrenaline rush. I was aloud outside, now that I got my _painful_ shots. I promised Dusty I would introduce her to my father, but I don't want to give her the wrong idea that he is some kind of celebrity here. I made a plan to ask him not to say anything about…._hero _in Nome.

I started to his uh…..boat. First time ever being outside alone, thinking everything will be fine. Hopefully I'll make a good impression. I don't know why, but I felt like I needed to make me become my dad in front of Dusty.

At his boat, I made my way to the stern, and found him sleeping, but he wasn't peaceful. He tossing around and mumbling strange things. I did the natural thing, and woke him up.

"What, what?" He asked shaking.

I looked at him strangely and asked, "Are you all right?"

He shook his head to come back to realtiy, "I'm fine,"

I stared at him, then I noticed Aleu was below deck, asleep. Compared to dad she was peaceful.

"So you're finally allowed to be outside, housedog," He muttered.

"Oh shut up." I said, "I wanted you to meet someone, today."

"Who,"

"Just a friend I made," I said trying to hide blushing.

"Ooahh," he said smirking.

"No, not like that. Do you want to meet her, or not?" I asked

He nodded, like he was still thinking about it.

"Just please don't mention anything about _hero_, please," I begged. Yes, when I was a yearling I begged. So what?

"Fine." He said. He lied his head down and fell asleep again, lazy.

I trotted back to Nome, taking a short cut I found. It was on an ice lake. Not once had I thought this place was dangerous, until I saw a black figure swim under me. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me until I saw a black dorsal fin coming out of the water..

"Shark," I yelled as I ran from the scene. Iran all the way back to Nome, but finally I tripped on some one's foot. Then I heard chuckling, and I knew it was Dusty. I was so embarrassed, that I became as red as my back.

"Are you ok," she asked standing in front of me. I got up, feeling like a dork.

"Yeah I'm fine," I muttered.

"Can I please meet your dad, now," she asked.

I must have forgotten about the shark, because I said, "Ok," how would something like that just slips your mind? I don't know, but she kept clamming into me while we were walking. She must have been excited.

"What's he like," Dusty asked me.

"He's fun. I guess you can say that, but sometimes he's kind of everywhere." I told her.

She blushed, and she looked down trying to hide it. I don't know why, but I started to get protective over her. It's strange how I would be protective over someone who's older than me. Oh I forgot, she was born on March 3rd, exactly one month older. She wasn't taller than me, or stronger. We were the same.

After a minute, I caught myself staring at her. I looked forward, and we were almost there. I could hear Alue howling which made me remember that we promised our dad that we wouldn't tell Aleu about our wolf heritage.

"Wait Dusty," I said. She stopped immediately and looked at me, "please don't talk about us being part wolf. It's supposed to be secret from my sister."

"I won't, I promise," she said. We continued walking.

We finally got on board the ship, and Aleu covered pounced on me.

"Ok, ok you win," I could hear Dusty laughing. Aleu looked at her.

"I'm Dusty," she said.

Then Aleu looked at Dusty's coat and replied, "You're not that dirty,"

"No my name's Dusty," She explained.

"Oh I'm sorry," Aleu said. Great my family all ready thinks she dirty. The whole time she was looking at her fur, thank's to Aleu.

"Come on Dusty," I said taking her to the stern. Thank god he was not asleep. He was looking out into the outskirts for some reason. Dusty started trembling a bit.

"Hey, dad," I called

He looked at us and said, "So this is your friend," He started toward us, and said, "I'm Balto,"

"I'm……I'm uh," she looked like she was going to pass out, but I said

"Dusty,"

"What he said," She blushed. Poor thing must be so scared.

"Hello little Dusty," He said, "So you want to be a sled dog?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Balto, but I don't want to do races, I wanted to be on the mail team like my dad," After she said that, I started thinking about it. That might be fun I kept thinking.

The whole time, I saw Dusty smiling. At one point, my dad noticed, and I became more embarrassed.

We finally left before sundown. Aleu decided to come with us, which to me was a good idea. I had both of my favorite friends (not including Saba) at my side. We came to the short cut on the ice lake. I completely forgot about the shark. Aleu stopped and I asked, "What's wrong,"

"The ice is cracking," she said. I looked down and it was! I looked at Dusty and I pushed her off the ice, and I fell threw it.

Imagine getting stabbed with 100 knives, and water under zero degrees. The only thing you could think about is the pain. I started sinking, and I saw a black image swimming up to me. The shark. Then my vision faded.


	3. My Best Day Ever

I woke up feeling dizzy, and lifeless. I thought for sure I was dead. If the shark didn't get me, I would have sank to the bottom of the lake. Then I thought about how my family was feeling, and what about Dusty? She would be as upset as they would've been. Now I'm alone, with no friend in the world.

As my vision started clearing, I noticed I was looking at the grey sky. I looked to my side and there was water rustling. I turned to source and saw the shark sticking its head out, looking at me, but it wasn't a shark at all, it was a killer whale! No difference. Either one of them would have eaten me. I jumped to my feet, and thought_ If he's a killer whale, why did he not eat me? _

"Sorry, did I scare you?" he asked. He sounded like a calf, but I didn't trust him.

"A little bit," I sarcastically replied. I don't mean to be rude, but with his white spot's he looked like he had four eyes, "Where am I?"

"On an island called 'Kodiak'. I took you here because you were drowning." He replied.

"Really," I said in disbelief. What a coincidence, my name is the island. "Why _did_ you save me,"

"What else was I supposed to do," He blew water from his blow hole, and went under water. He came back up a few seconds later.

"Eat me, like all _Killer Whales_ do,"

"Actually I don't like to eat animals, just fish. And please, I prefer to be called Orca not _Killer Whale_," he snapped. I looked at his teeth, and man they were sharp. I knew he could change his apatite real soon.

"Sorry," I squeaked, "Thanks for helping."

"No problem,"

I looked around, and I didn't recognize anything.

"How do I get off this Island," I asked

"Climb aboard," He said offering me his back. I nervously climbed on, and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Hey I brought you here, didn't I?" He asked. He had a point, but I was unconscious then. He started swimming slowly, keeping his back over water.

I hated the trip, because he kept going a bit faster, and almost going under water a few times. We finally got to the, now unfrozen, lake. He dropped me off, and I said, "Thanks uh.."

"Shamu," he said, "What was your name again?"

"Kodi," I replied. He smiled and swam under water. I turned and started to my dad's boat.

On the boat, I could see other dogs gathered around. I got closer, and I saw my parents, my siblings, and Dusty and Kirby. Dusty was at the front, saying something, next to her was Aleu.

I was on the boat now, and I listened to Dusty

"He was probably the bravest friend I've ever had." She didn't see me behind the crowd, until she took one glance at Nome. "He's…..right there," She said pointing at me. Everyone looked at me. Dusty and Aleu both pushed through the crowd, and hugged me so hard, that you could here my shoulders pop.

Aleu stepped away, but it took a minute for Dusty to get off. After she finally did, my parents and siblings all crowded around me.

"Aw, you guys didn't have to worry that bad." I said.

They all looked at me like I was crazy and Dusty finally said,  
"Kodi, you've been gone for three weeks. Right now is the beginning of Spring,"

I looked down. How come Shamu hadn't told me how long I was passed out? He must have really cared if he waited that long.

After the gathering, Saba, Aleu, Dusty, and I walked to a meadow and lied on our backs to see the stars. On my right was Aleu and on her right was Saba, and on my left was Dusty, but she right next me. I mean there were a few inches between Aleu and I, but she was almost lying on me. The whole time, Aleu was picking out shapes all over the entire sky. I don't know how she knew where they were. I guess she could see them with it being a New Moon, but even I couldn't see them. Finally we started a conversation, "What happened that night when I fell through?"

Dusty started tearing up, but she started, "You pushed me out of the way and saved me, but when I got up, you were in the water. I almost went in after you, until she stopped me and said, 'Let an experienced swimmer handle it.' Then she jumped in, and went under water. I was at the edge looking in the water waiting for her. When she finally came up, empty handed, she told me a black shark got you.

"We lied there crying the whole night, until Aleu said, 'we have to my dad,' but I didn't want to go. You saved me which almost caused your life. I couldn't face him. So I stayed at lake," Dusty started crying, so I licked her cheek. Saba and Aleu were giggling, but I didn't care that time.

"Wait a minute? If a shark got you, how are you here," Saba asked.

They all looked at me, so I told them everything about Shamu. When I finished, Aleu said, "Strange how a Killer Whale didn't eat you,"

"Not Strange, fortunately. If he was like other killer whales Kodi wouldn't be here would he," Dusty remarked. I noticed she had circles under her eyes. I hope she wasn't up every night for the last three weeks.

"Have you gotten any sleep lately," I asked her

"No, Every time I go to sleep, the same dream comes to me. In everyone you're dead. Then I wake up, seeing that dream was reality." She said. Everyone was silent after that. After a couple of minutes, Dusty fell asleep with her head on my shoulder, which made Saba and Aleu chuckle.

"Shut up you two," I whispered. As soon as she fell asleep, the rest of us ended up crashing on the grass. This was the day ever.


	4. Where is She

It got really warm after I got back to Nome. I wasn't really ready for Spring, but it was nice to feel the spring air. Dusty and Kacey were often visitors. It's not a big surprise since Kacey and Danny were going out. Anyway, Kirby and Dusty always kept asking questions about, Shamu.

Kirby got bored after a while, and walked out the doggy door, leaving Dusty and I alone.

"So," she asked blushing.

"Yeah," I said, feeling red.

We didn't say anything for a while until, "I'm really glad you're ok, Kodi. Can you ever forgive me?" she asked

"For what,"  
"For putting your life in danger." She replied

"Aw, Dusty. You've got to stop saying that. What ever happens to me is not your fault." I said.

She started crying again, which was normal. I hugged her for a while, but I didn't know Kacey and Danny were watching.

"It's obvious that they like each other," Kacey said to Danny.

We quickly pulled away, not looking at each other. Dusty started blushing more, and I knew that I was too.

"Why don't we go catch up with Kirby," I said.

Not looking at me, she said, "ok,"

She started to the door first and I fallowed.

I didn't know why, but I was sure that I cared a-lot for Dusty. I really didn't know back then, but I'd say I was dumb at that age.

She didn't start looking at me until we caught up to Kirby. At some points I caught myself staring at her, and other times I caught her staring at me.

"What took you two so long, anyway. I thought at one point you enjoyed being, _alone_," Kirby smirked.

"You're horrible." Dusty said laughing and turning red at the same time, "Like we'd be a couple. You think wrong,"

That kind of hurt a bit, and like I said, I was stupid back then because I said, "Well thanks,"

Dusty looked at me and said, "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean it like that,"

I turned away, pretending to be upset. She came up to me and said, "Please for give me,"

I turned toward her, and said, "I'm just kidding, Dust…" I stopped because I caught myself putting my nose on hers. We backed away quickly, hearing the laughter of Kirby.

"I think I was right," He said

"Oh Shut up, you," I said blushing more than Dusty was.

All of a sudden, I heard a gunshot, coming from the woods, which lead to My dad's boat.

Apparently they heard it too, and Dusty said, "It couldn't be. They would never attack Balto,"

I was about to answer until I heard a familiar scream, "Don't"

"They would attack Aleu, come on," I said running toward the woods. I could tell that they were fallowing me, but I wasn't sure if Kirby was or not.

We were probably in the middle of the forest when we found Aleu and my dad behind a bush.

"He was a hunter, who needed food, who needed wild animals," I heard my dad say.

"So, I'm not a wild animal," Aleu said.

"He thought you were," Balto replied

"Dad, don't," I said coming up to them.

"Don't what," she said looking at Balto.

"Aleu I'm really sure that you don't need to hear this, but we're not all dog."

"What are we then," she asked.

"Part wolf," He finished

"Dad are you crazy," I snapped at him.

"What. Your sister almost got killed by a hunter. She needed to know why."

"Dad you're such a hypocrite. After all those years you told us not to tell her…" I was caught off by Aleu

"You knew about this? Out of all the people in the world you decided not to tell me either?" I felt my ears drop. She ran off.

"I'll talk to her," Balto said running off. I didn't know that would be in a long time I'd ever see her again.

I turned toward the other two and said, "Well there goes my relationship with my sister."

"It will be ok."Dusty said. I couldn't help but believe her.

For the rest of the day I stayed as near Dusty as possible. I already lost one best friend, I didn't intend to lose another. She didn't really mind, but the laughter was annoying. She was some what happy I was with her which was strange to me.

Kirby left us alone again in the house. We were lying down facing each other. Kacey was having dinner with Danney and his mom, which was perfectly ok with me. More thoughts of Aleu ran through my head. What if she'll never forgive me? What if I'll never see her again.

About an hour later, Dusty moved next to me, and fell asleep. I pretended to be asleep, when they finished eating dinner. They came in, and I heard, "aww," from Kacey.

"Good luck, getting her up," Danny said.

"I needed a good luck," she said, wiping a streak of her brown hair away from her ear.

"No don't worry sweaty, if you want, she can stay here for the night." Danny's mom said. My hopes lifted, and luckily in the end Kacey agreed. I fell asleep, next to Dusty, again.

Dusty ended up putting her head on my neck which was comfortable. The hard part was getting up, because my dad woke me up with a howl. I gently turned over with her head on my chest, and using my mouth, I held her by the extra skin on the back of her neck, and lied her down.

I sighed with relief and tip toed threw the doggy door. He was standing off the porch.

"What happened to Aleu," I asked.

"That's why I came here, she ran away."  
"Ran away! I knew something bad would happen."  
"Just calm down," He told me.

"Calm down! She ran away. How do you expect me to calm down?" He shrugged and I got more mad, "This is all your fault. You just had to tell her!"

"That's enough," He told me.

I calmed down and then he said, "I need you to watch over your mom, while I'm gone."

"Anything to help_, mom,_" I said. Balto started off out of town. Behind me Dusty came out and asked,

"She gone isn't she?"


	5. Visions of Aleu

I didn't think mom would need to see me right now, but I did want to get involved, but I knew I couldn't. There was somewhat more sadness in me then there was anger. My best friend (not including Dusty or Saba) ran away from us, and somewhat of it was my fault. I'm Guilty.

Dusty started toward me, and I backed away. She stopped and stared at me for a while. I didn't feel like talking any more. I felt as if I was going to be sick. She took another step forward, and I finally talked.

"I don't want to talk right now, Dusty. Can I be alone?" I said getting light headed.

She respected my decision, and left.

I started to lie down in the grass and thought, "If something bad happens to her, it's all my fault. I can't lose her." Then I realized that I didn't want to lose any one else. I got up and started in Dusty's direction. I needed someone to talk to, someone loyal, and understanding.

"Dusty wait," I called. She looked back, and stopped. When I finally came up to her, I started talking, "I'm sorry for making you leave,"

"It's ok," Dusty said.

"Dusty?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said as we walked.

"Why do I feel like it's my fault?" I asked getting a pain in my stomach.

She looked at me, "It's not your fault. You were just following orders from your parents."

"_Parent_," I said.

"What, your mom didn't tell you anything like this," she asked.

"Actually, she knew this would happen." I replied. I looked down, feeling my ears droop.

"Do you want to talk anymore?" she asked.

I slowly nodded. And she started talking more on how it wasn't my fault. I knew some part of it was my fault. I agreed to keep it secret. I lied to my sister for our whole life. I will never be able to live that down.

Not once did she say anything about how it was my fault.

The day slowly faded into night. We were walking up to Dusty's home a few hours past sun-down.

"Well I have to go. Please don't dread on this. I'm really sorry," she said.

"It's not your fault." I said.

"Well it's not yours either," she said, "Good-night, Kodi,"

I only grinned in return. She disappeared into doggy door, and I let out a sigh. I started walking to the other side of town. I wasn't going home tonight. I found a meadow and lied down. There was a raven flying around me, but I ignored it. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

I dreamed I was walking along side a cliff. The sun was baring down on my face. Then suddenly something beside me started talking.

"I don't get it. I'm running away, but I have no idea where I'm going," said sweet voice. I looked to my side and there was Aleu.

"Aleu, I'm so glad to see you," but she didn't show any sign that she heard me.

She sighed and said, "I've got to get out of the sun."

All of a sudden, the raven from the meadow flew over head and landed on a near tree.

"Are you following me," she asked. The tree the raven was sitting on was near a cave.

Aleu started for it, but I couldn't follow. It wouldn't let me. She started disappearing in the cave and I called, "Aleu, come home we need you, I'm sorry." But it was too late, she disappeared in the cave, and I couldn't see her any more. The raven started circling me, and then I woke up.

It was morning, and I was lying on my back with the raven on my chest. It was definitely the one I saw from earlier on in the meadow, and the one in my dream, but don't think it was a dream. It was so real.

"Get off me, bird," I said, "Shoo,"

It flew off me, but didn't leave the meadow. It started crowing, and a voice inside my head said, " Fox…….the kind of trickster…the wolverine….your fears,"

I got up and started the other way. The raven started following me. I picked up the pace, and it still didn't leave. I finally made into town, but yet it still flew over head. I ended up running into a big blue husky, and when I say big, I really mean big.

"Oh sorry," I said.

"Don't worry about it," his voice fit with his body.

"Why were you going so fast. I'm pretty sure it's not the mail team try outs, yet." He asked.

"No, I was uh being fallowed." I looked up and the raven left.

"Well no one is coming up," he said, "I guess he left." Then he changed the subject, "We need a kid like you on the mail team. Are you interested?"

"I am, but I won't do it, un less my friend does it too." I said thinking of Dusty.

"Who is this friend of yours, is he fast." He asked.

"She, actually, and she is as fast as I am, her name is Dusty," I said.

"Wait a minute, Dusty, she's all ready on the team. She's been on the team for a long time now." He said.

She was all ready on the team? That can't be. She didn't even bother telling me.

"She's what,"

"Yeah, she said that she needed a hobby to get something off her mind. A friend dying I think." He said.

"Really, did she ever tell you that this friend was alive. I'm pretty sure I'm alive after what happened."

"Oh, you're the friend, you must be Kodi, I'm Ralph by the way, and she talks a-lot about you, my friend, but she never said that you were alive." Ralph said, "Girls, you never know what goes on in their head. So if you're interested, come to try-outs this Saturday afternoon. Catch ya later," he said walking off.

So I have something to look forward to, so six days till Saturday. But I wasn't really in a good mood though, Dusty goes behind my back to her _new_ job, and doesn't tell me anything. And she talks about me a lot, and I don't know if it's in a good or bad way.

I started to Dusty's house and howled at the front door. A few seconds later, she came out of the doggie door and said, "Oh hi, Kodi. What's up?"

"So how do you like your new job?" I asked

"What are you talking about," She said

"I'm talking about you on the mail team. You never told me about it, and you seemed to not tell your teammate Ralph that I'm not alive. You know I also wanted the job Dusty." I snapped

"I know, but I thought you were dead when I joined, I didn't think it would matter, and I'm really sorry I didn't tell you, I was afraid," She said back.

"Afraid of what," I asked

"Afraid of this conversation," She said.

"Well you should have known that I would have found out. How come you never told your friends that I was alive and thought about joining," I asked

She didn't answer, and then I started it again.

"Are there anymore secrets I should know about?" I asked.

She thought and then said, "Kirby's the lead dog,"

I looked down and asked, "How come every one is keeping stuff from me?"

"The same reason you didn't tell your sister that she was part wolf!" She snapped.

My ears drooped, she just said it. It _was _all my fault that she ran away.

"Kodi I, I didn't mean it," she said.

I didn't answer, I just walked away. She got in front of me and said, "I'm really sorry Kodi, I take it back, I really do,"

"Sure you do," I said sarcastically. I turned away and started forward.

"Kodi, wait, Kodi!" She called, but I started running. I lost two best friends in only two days.

The raven came back, and started following me again.

"Go ahead, follow me. I don't care any more," I said.

That night I lied on my dad's vacant boat. Boris and the two polar bears were probably out looking for Aleu.

The raven was alongside the railing of the boat. I fell asleep at sun-down.

I was in the cave where I left off with Aleu. There was strange singing coming from down the cave. It woke up Aleu, and she started following it.

I was able to go with her to the end of the cave, where the singing got louder and louder. We were side by side, but again she couldn't see me, and then we took a wrong turn and fell into a hole.

Aleu kept going and so did I. After walking for a minute we ended up in a cavern with little stars on the walls . In the middle of the cavern was a stone table with crystals sticking up, and a little brown rat singing.

"Hay yah, Hay yah, Hay yah, awoo," sang the rat and Aleu couldn't help herself. She howl with him, "Hay yah, hay yah,"

"Your singing is so beautiful," said the little brown mouse.

"Why thank you," she said, "I'm sorry, did I interrupt you,"

"No not at all, I love it when wolves sing," the rat said.

"I'm not a wolf," she said a little bit angry. This little rat was insulting my sister, so started growling. Of course no one heard me.

"Oh, so that's why I'm not afraid of you," he started laughing, "Then what are,"

"I am Aleu, Daughter of Balto and Jenna, who happens to be a pure bred huskey," She snapped, She started growling, "Who are you,"

"I am Muru, son of Agua and Clinet," He said. He then started looking at the crystals on the table. "This shows not who we are, but what we are."

Aleu sighed, "Then how do I find out who I am,"

Muru started moving the crystals.

"What are you doing," she asked. A beam of light then reflected off each crystal on the table and then reflected on a wall with constellations of animals. She was obviously going name all of them since she was so good at finding shapes.

"I am shedding light, where darkness lies." He said, "When every creature in the world is born, a spirit stands beside them,"

"Why,"

"So they sing songs to guide them,"

"Why,"

"Because each creature has destiny, and the destiny begins with a journey," he started singing now.

"_You must go to the East, go to the West. The road is rocking and the way is far. I'ts a difficult trail, but a big request, if you want to know…… who you really are,"_ Then the walls started chanting.

"_There are fathers all around you, come lend and guide you,_

_Fathers and Teachers,_

_Powerful Creatures,_

_And the voice that ends inside,"_ A big wolf constellation started howling in front of Aleu. All of a sudden, the constellations started singing in a deep voice.

"_Or you can turn back around,_

_Go along home,_

_Back to the place where your friends are,_

The constellations started painting us in a corner, and we turned around and there were constellations all around us.

"_If that is what's best,_

_You lead the rest,"_

On the wall in front of us was a constellation of caribou walking on ice to another island, but what does that have to do with it.

"_Who wants to go on a ridiculous quest?_

_Unless, you want to know,_

_You truly want to know,_

_Unless, you want to know who you really are,"_

Then mist came up with a wolf head. They started chanting again.

"_Who are you, Who are you, who are you," _The constellations were circling us.

"_Who are you, Who are you, Who are you,"_ All of a sudden, the constellations fade and then Aleu said,

"Muru? Are you my spirit guide?"

Then Muru's voice said, "Trust in what's given, and begin the journey."

"Muru!" she called, and then on the nearest wall was a constellation a little mouse smiling at her. We left the little cavern.

We made our way out of the cave, and behind us was a big grizzly! We ran for the side of the cliff, but there was no other ledge. The grizzly was right behind us, and dad, came from nowhere, jumped on the grizzly, biting it's muzzle. It swiped him off. He hit a tree.

"Dad, get out here,"

"and what, miss all the action," he called back.

The grizzly came at us, and aleu tripped off the cliff, hanging on with her paws. Dad grabbed the bear with his teeth and tripped the bear. He helped Aleu up, as the bear got up.

"You run away, I'll take him," said dad.

"No you run away, I'll take him," She demanded The bear swiped at me, but the paw went right through and almost hit Dad, and Aleu.

"When did you get so stubborn?" Dad asked

"I take after you, remember," she said back. She was right. Aleu then looked at the bear in his eyes. Her eyes, suddenly, glowed, for a few seconds. Then she said, "We have to jump," pushing dad off, and then jumping herself. Finally I woke up.

It was morning, and the raven was gone. I hope that is the last dream I have of them. I walked back to town, wanting to talk to Dusty.

Again, I howled at the door, and she came out.

"Kodi?" she asked

"Hi," I said lamely

"Hi," she said, "Kodi I'm really sorry about yesterday. That was really uncalled for, and I apologize."

"No, I'm sorry, for being a jerk to you," I said, "Truce?"

"Truce," she said, "So, Ralph told me, you were going for the team,"

"Yeah," I said

"It's really fun, but sometimes it's tiring,"

"I don't care at this point," I said, trying to forget about the dreams, but it's impossible.


	6. The Mail Team

I walked to my mom's shed and saw Saba already there, I walked in. Jenna was asleep, and Saba just sat there and glared at me.

"Where have _you _been," She glared

I sat down and faced her. She sat there still glaring, "I don't know."

"Well you should have been here with mom, but I came here instead when I found you sleeping like nothing happened." She said.

"I've been as upset as mom is, how am I going to be able to comfort her when I can't say anything to her without having a nervous breakdown." I replied.

She looked at me as if I were a crazy person, "I can't believe you, you are the most selfish person, I've ever met. You would let your mother have a heart attack, because you're a scaredy-cat."

"Look at you," I said back.

"What are you talking about?" she said

"Ever since you figured you inherited mom's looks, you've been excluding the family. Poor, Saba can't get enough time to spend with mom." I snapped

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said

"Yeah I'm the selfish one, who turns my back on my family to go flirt with boys." I said

"That's not true, I'm not the one who is flirting with Dusty," she said

I didn't know what to say, "I do not, and if I did (not saying that I do) at least it is not a complete stranger, also, I don't flirt with every dog I see!"

"So what if I do, that's not the point. The point is, is that you should have been here when mom needed you. You may be mad at dad, but why do you have to turn your back on mom?" she asked

"Who said I was, I'm not the one who is turning my back on us for a jock." I said.

We didn't even pay attention to mom. Apparently, she heard us fighting and left.

"Great, you drove her away," she glared at me.

All of a sudden, the door swung open and Kiona walked in.

"Will you two just shut up," she shouted.

"The truth is, is that both of you are turning away from us. But stick to the point, mom is in a horrible state and it's not making it any better with you two fighting grizzly bears." She exclaimed, "Now are you two going to shut up, or are you going to let mom die in the snow?"

I looked at her and she stormed passed me, I followed. I looked at mom, who was crying.

"come on mom, let's go inside." Saba said. She pulled Jenna away and helped her into the shed. I helped her and she leaned on me. We walked inside and I lied her down, but she didn't want to. She only buried her face into my shoulder. Eye blinked and all of a sudden the scene changed. I was standing next to Aleu and she was looking out to the sea. Next to her was dad, and a very old wolf. Aleu's eyes were glowing, and a voice in my head said, "Caribou of Life" I shook my head and a ghostly Raven flew next to me. I lost it, ignoring Aleu. "Who are you! It stared at me, then it exploded. I looked away, and I heard a howl. I looked at it, and the raven had turned into a snow white wolf.

It stared at me, and spoke in the smoothest voice, it was like singing. "You're sister has found her destiny, now it's time for you to go,"

"Wait a minute, who are you?" I growled.

"I am not important," then she looked at the sky and sung a sweet tune, and the scene dissolved.

I was back home and mom was still on my shoulder. She stared sleeping and lied down. I turned toward Saba. She looked down.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have been here." I said. She smiled and hugged me.

The next few nights I stayed at Jenna's house, until Saturday came up. I walked to town square, and saw a bunch of dogs in a line. Near the side lines, I saw Dusty looking at the dogs in the bunch. I walked by a dog who was the twice the size as me. Dusty was smiling at me and he said, "That beautiful dog over there is fallin' for my good looks," he bragged, "I wander if the winner (me of course) will win a date with her."

I only rolled my eyes and then saw Dusty wink. I for some reason, I felt as though I was as light as a feather. Then everything changed, there was a gun shot, and I took off. The dog next to me was in front and I was behind. I caught up to him and we were neck and neck. He smiled at my legs, and snapped at them. I jumped over his jaw and tripped him by kicking him in the forehead. He fell on the ground as I crossed the finish line. Dusty ran up to me and hugged me.

"You did it, I'm so happy for you," she said.

That night, Kirby, Dusty and the dog I met earlier, Ralph showed me where we meet to run to White Mountain. The whole time I felt bad. I'm turning my back on my family again. What would Saba say? Worse, what would dad say? After words we hung out in the boiler room, Kirby and Ralph were lying on the ground, while Dusty sat next to them. I was facing them.

"I think I have to go." I said

"Why, it's only six o'clock." Kirby said

I shrugged, Dusty stood up.

"Do you really have to go?" she said

"Yeah," I frowned, "I have to stay with my mom. She's in a very bad mood."

Dusty frowned also. Kirby and Ralph fell asleep, and now Dusty and were the only ones talking.

"Alright, but don't forget that tomorrow's Sunday." She said

"What about it." I asked

"There's no mail on Sunday's remember? We start on Monday, don't forget." She said

I looked back and nodded and left the boiler room.

I walked up to the shed, and walked in. Jenna and Saba were lying on her bed. I rested my head on my mom's and lied down.

The strangest thing was that the dreams of Aleu stopped. It was peaceful.

The next morning, I stayed with Saba and Jenna the whole time. Jenna stayed in bed, while Saba and I waited by the door.

A howl ran through my ears, and I knew it was dad.

"He's back," I said.

"Where is he," Saba asked. I looked around and saw him running towards us, alone.

He was about a couple of feet away until we were being hugged by him. I didn't care, though.

"Where's Aleu?" I said.

He looked at me in the eyes and said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"She has found a home." He said

I didn't believe him, "Where?" I asked.

He looked at me again and started, "I know you're going to get mad, but you need to remember that she is happy where she is." I waited, "She is a wolf pack leader,"

"How could you, dad?" Saba cried, "You promised you would bring her back. You swore that she would be back in Nome before we knew it." she started crying.

"She wanted to be there, she was chosen. She was really happy to go." He said.

"What's wrong with you?" Saba said, "We have been here telling mom that Aleu would come back-''

"Saba, stop." I said, "She is where she wants to be." Saba looked at me and walked inside and lied by mom.

"Well I'm not telling her." She said.

"I know, I will." Dad said.

"What," she said waking up. She saw my dad and hugged him, "Balto, you're home. Where's Aleu?"

I looked at Saba and nodded my head toward the door. She nodded and we walked out.

We were at the boiler room, when we finally talked.

"Poor mom," Saba said.

"I know," I said. Aleu finally had a home, but I didn't think that it would be this far away from me.


End file.
